The Second Chance
by lizzytish-lover of everything8
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was killed by Anakin Skywalker, at least what used to be Anakin Skywalker. She refused to leave him as the Sith Temple collapsed around them. She refused to leave him like she had done over 15 years ago. Not many people get a chance to rewrite their greatest mistake, but she does. And she will not waste her second chance. Time Travel fic
1. Prologue

When Ahsoka was a youngling she had a dream of her death. She imagined herself being killed a monster on a long dark hallway in the Jedi Temple. She had always feared that hall at night because it seemed to never end. In her dream she followed got lost in the corridor and ended up walking for what seemed like forever before she became face to face with a Sith. At the age of five she saw the Sith a giant beast with menacing red eyes, piercing her soul. The creature lunged at her, but she rolled away, pretending she was a powerful Jedi master. But the Sith monster was too quick and pounced on her. She had woken up when its claws were centimeters from her face.

She started to cry, waking her roommates. One of the other younglings called for a master and he, she could not remember who, had held her until she fell asleep again, mumbling old nursery rhymes in her ear to sooth her. Ahsoka had recovered quickly, but that was the first dream she remembered in the morning and she never forgot it.

When she was eleven and the other younglings and she had begun to imagine of their apprenticeship and who their master would be, she dreamt of her death again. But instead of being killed at the hands of a Sith, she saw herself on a remote planet drowning in quicksand. The terrifying part wasn't that she knew she was dying, but her master, a faceless Jedi in her mind, was scolding her for being so stupid and dying of quicksand of all things.

That dream came from her anxiety about her eventual apprenticeship, but a long talk with Master Plo calmed her nerves easily.

The next came only a few weeks after she had joined Anakin in the field. Ahsoka was fourteen at the time, far too young to be placed in a war. She got along with her master, but she barely knew him or any of the clones yet and often found herself missing the familiarity of the Temple. She feared dying and no one recognizing her body. One night after a day of open combat she finally laid her head to rest on her mat at a makeshift camp with Anakin beside her, equally as exhausted. She wished for a dreamless sleep, but the moment she closed her eyes she found herself on the battlefield once more.

She was standing the middle of enemy fire, lightsaber out, whipping around to block their bolts as best she could when one shot through her defenses and straight into her gut. More piled on to her, and the pain was unimaginable. She tried to will herself to wake up, but could not and for a fleeting moment she thought that she wasn't dreaming and she was actually dying. It wasn't until a droid aimed his blaster directly at her head and fired that she was shaken awake by Anakin. She was crying, unable to hold in the tears despite her best efforts to remain strong. She master held her until the sobbing subsided, one of the few displays of affections he had ever openly shown her. When she began to breathe normally he whispered something in her ear she knew she would never forget:

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. I get nightmares too. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jedi were not meant to show their Padawans that kind of attachment, they weren't supposed to show anyone that kind of attachment. But Anakin Skywalker was no normal Jedi, that she was sure of.

When her dreams foretold her death again she was almost seventeen and had been hardened by war. Ahsoka saw herself on her knees before Count Dooku, lightsabers in pieces in front of her. He laughed cruelly at her exhaustion and pain, and she realized she was unable to move, rooted in place. He beckoned to the side and a group of battle droids marched into view, shepherding Master Yoda in. The Grandmaster made eye contact with her, his eyes void of any feeling or emotion she knew they usually possessed. Dooku raised his own lightsaber and stuck Yoda down. She swallowed her scream and held her composure, at least for the moment.

One by one everyone she knew and trusted was lead before her and struck down. Barriss, Padmé, Lux, Rex, Master Plo Koon, and even Obi-wan were killed in front of her eyes, and all she could do was watch. Slowly she lost her control and when Dooku struck down Rex she felt her mask slip. And when he decapitated Master Plo she screamed and when he stabbed Obi-wan in the stomach she cried for mercy. The last one was led out, this time by General Grievous himself. She didn't even need to look to see who the victim would be. As he was led over, Anakin followed her with his eyes. While the faces of the others had no personality in them, his did, as it always did. She could tell he was pushing her to fight, to break free, but she didn't. She couldn't.

Ahsoka tried to collect herself, to be strong for her master, for her friend, but when Dooku struck the final blow to Anakin Skywalker all her emotions flooded the air around her. She raged and shrieked, the bodies of all she held dear lying dead before her.

Dooku stepped forward and pulled her chin up so they were eye to eye.

"Look what you've done." The dream monster spoke to her, but not in his voice. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. It would be years, long after the Republic and the Order fell, that she realized that it was Palpatine, the Emperor, taunting her through her dreams.

"You have murdered your master and your friends. It was your fault, girl. You are the reason that they are dead." He continued. "It's your fault."

His lightsaber pierced her heart and she almost welcomed it.

When she woke she felt that her cheeks were wet and her breathing was rapid and scared, but she ignored it. She did not make a sound as she rose from her bunk on the cruiser. Ahsoka checked Anakin's bed and he was still snoring happily. Obi-wan was present too, having been aboard for a briefing. She found Rex in the command center peacefully looking over some plans. Everything was as it was when she went to sleep. Once she was satisfied with her proof that the dream was only a dream, she returned to her bunk, and allowed sleep to take her again, this time absent of dreams. She thought of this five months later when she left the Temple for the last time, leaving Anakin and the Jedi behind.

Years passed before she had another premonition of her death. She was older and wiser and no longer a Jedi. But she had nightmare that nearly every Jedi had had in their lives. In her sleep she saw herself standing before her. The copy of her clad in black with gleaming yellow eyes. There was no one else. There was no Lux, who often graced her happier dreams, or even Barriss, who usually decorated her nightmares. It was just her and her shadow self, standing face to face, each with their lightsabers alight in their hands. Her new white ones were held at the ready while the Sith Ahsoka's blood red ones were lying laxly by her side.

"Are you ready?" The creature yet again did not have the voice she expected. This one came with a tone she hadn't heard in a very long time. It was of Anakin, using the inflection he had used when he comforted after her nightmare so many years ago. It held a softness and a kindness so rarely seen in her aggressive master.

She stared into her own eyes that shown with a violent shade of yellow. Somehow she found the ability to nod, entranced by herself.

The monster charged, suddenly moving with a force Ahsoka hadn't seen since the Clone Wars. The battle that resulted was wild and intense. Ahsoka was powerful, but could hold her won against the sith.

Without warning she was pinned on the floor with herself baring down with all her might.

"Do you surrender?" Anakin's voice came from the Sith's mouth, still the same gentle tone.

"Never." She responded, and pushed forward with all she had. But it was no use. "To my last breathe." She murmured. The Sith Ahsoka's blade found her chest and she felt herself die.

When she awoke, there was no fear, not like any time before. She was calmer than she was when she went to sleep. In her mind she picked through what she remembered of her dream. But soon she turned over and fell back asleep. She no longer feared death. Only dying without a fight. To die an honorable death was a gift in the world she lived in now. If she died it would not be a punishment, but an escape.

She had imagined her demise every way possible, in dreams and reality. Sometimes, in the days of the war, she even daydreamed about sacrificing herself for her troops and dying in fiery explosion. It had seemed a better way to go than shot by an old clanker. You could not fight as many battles as she had and not wonder about how you would eventually going to go. But, as it always seemed in her life, what actually happened was far from even her most horrible nightmares.

For a Jedi, death means being one with the force. And within the force is all those who have perished before you. Ahsoka had often imagined seeing all the friends who died in the war again when the death that was meant to take her in the Purge with the other Jedi finally caught up to her. Above all she imagined Anakin. She imagined the pride he had for all the good she had done as a rebel and she imagined his reaction to the woman she had grown in to. She imagined it being the same as the days she treasured in her heart above all else. She had lived a good life since the war, but she secretly missed her time as a Jedi, especially Anakin, Rex, and the clones. She missed the way it was, something that separated her from the unsentimental Jedi.

But instead of Anakin's being the first face she saw after she joined by the force, it was last thing she saw before she died. He had struck her down, but he stood over her as she faded. The last person she ever expected to turn to the dark side did. Ahsoka could barely fathom the man she knew falling to the dark side, but there he was, coated in darkness to the core. Honestly, she was surprised she didn't sense it before. His force signature was twisted and warped, but familiar. He fought like the man who trained her, which is part of the reason why he was able to best her so easily. He taught her everything she knew, and he had lost all sense of reserve he had had as a Jedi. She wildly wondered in the storm of emotions as they fought what kind of horror must have occurred for him to fall as far as he had. Even as he murdered her she still felt a connection to him, she refused to abandon him, like she had before. The greatest mistake she ever made, she realized. She could see his eye through the crack in his helmet shining clearly yellow as he took her life.

The man she once trusted above everyone else, had betrayed her in the most dire way possible.

A part of her had known it was him, she suspected, but couldn't expect it.

And she may have imagined it through her pain, and she most likely did.

But could have sworn she saw his one visible eye flicker blue for a moment.

And then she was gone, one with the force at last.

Or was she?

 **Author's Note: This is the first chapter of The Second Chance. Most of this story lives in the realm of The Clone Wars and Ahsoka's continued narrative in Rebels, but will eventually end up in RotS and beyond. This is my first time writing a Star Wars fanfic so updates will probably be pretty inconsistent. Forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not the best editor. Please try to stay kind in the reviews, but constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it stays respectful. Fair warning, I am not a Star Wars expert, I am more a casual fan with a particular interest in Ahs** **oka and her story. Thank you!**


	2. The Daughter

The stories and the parables the Jedi told always described life after death as tranquility. One was meant to feel everything in the galaxy, but also nothing. Connected to everything, but completely solitary. Floating in the abyss, at peace for all of eternity.

But when Ahsoka gained consciousness again she didn't feel balanced or at peace as she was always told she would. Actually, her body felt the same it had for her entire life. The only thing that was skewed was her connection to the force. It was strange, a strange she couldn't describe, but different.

She cracked open her eyes and was assaulted by a thousand colors, coming from some sort of light source. Perhaps not a star, but something glowing with the power of a thousand stars. Ahsoka lifted herself up, sensing grass beneath her feet. The gaping wound in her chest and all the other injuries she had sustained completely repaired. There was not a scratch on her.

Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw an unfamiliar path standing before her. The place was beautiful, covered in trees and flowers, but unrecognizable. The sky was bright, but she could not see a light source. The grove reminded her of every wonderful place she had ever seen all rolled into one.

"Hello, Ahsoka."

She whipped around, automatically reaching for her lightsabers, only to find her belt empty. A woman stood under one of the trees. Memories stirred in Ahsoka's mind. A long forgotten adventure in a mysterious place that practically bled the Force.

"Daughter."

The Daughter smiled.

"I thought you were dead." Ahsoka said.

She laughed. "I am a being of the force. You saw my physical body die, but my spirit lives as long as the light side survives."

"But how long will it last." The Togruta commented bitterly.

"Oh, Ahsoka. The light side is as strong as it always had been. You just have to know where to look." The Daughter gestured towards the path. "Walk with me."

She hesitated but followed after her. "Anakin killed me."

The Daughter tilted her head. "Did he? Was it really him?"

Ahsoka considered it. "I guess not. It was the Sith in him? I don't think that it was really the man I knew, right?"

"Hmm." The Daughter hummed "Only you can answer that."

"But I am dead, right?"

She shrugged.

"That's not much help."

The Daughter's laugh filled the grove again. "I suppose not."

The pair grew quiet, relishing in the silence for a moment.

"How did it happen? Anakin turning to the Sith, I mean?" Ahsoka asked apprehensively.

The other woman sighed. "I have great respect for the Jedi, you know. And their dedication to the light side is admirable. They have protected your galaxy for thousands of years. But there was always one part of their code that I could never agree with. While every other part describes a choice, choosing one emotion over another, I never agreed with the rule against attachment.

"Attachment is not dark or light, but a tool to be used for either side, as versatile as your lightsabers. It is like any undeniable part of a being of the force, something that no matter what one must possess." She spoke fluidly, gazing at the trees as she walked. "It can be a weapon of the dark or of the light, like anything in the universe. It matters how you control it."

"Meaning?" Ahsoka asked.

"There is a difference between obsession and loyalty."

Ahsoka paused. "But love can lead to obsession."

"Can't everything?"

"Not as long as you can control it."

The Daughter smiled. "Now you get it."

"So attachment is not something that always leads to the dark side. I know this, I'm no longer a Jedi. I have attachments."

"Of course you do, all Jedi do."

"What?" Ahsoka said.

"That is the biggest hypocrisy of the Order. Jedi are expected to have loyalty to their masters and Padawans and friends, but not to be attached to them. But in fact loyalty is attachment, as true as obsession is. They are the same thing, but one falls in the light and one falls in the dark. The Jedi are taught that the Sith seek power, but do _they_ not as well?" The Daughter questioned her.

"The Jedi seek power as a means to peace."

"And the Sith seek power as a means to chaos. The light and the dark are the same, two sides of the same coin."

"Like you and your brother." Ahsoka realized.

"Exactly."

"But what does this have to do with the Anakin?"

The Daughter gave her a look, "Patience, child. Now the Jedi are taught to use their power, their emotions, their intelligence, to the advantage of the Light Side when they could just as easily be used for the Dark Side. But not taught how to channel their natural attachments, only to ignore them.

"But attachment, to humans and objects alike, and all the emotions that come with them, are somewhat more important than the others. There are very few things in the universe more powerful than love. It is truly the only force strong enough to resist its foil, hatred.

"So how do the Jedi, and their devotion to destroying hatred, justify looking down upon the very nature of the Light Side. Love versus hate, obsession versus loyalty, manipulation versus support. Despite being at the center of the difference between the light and the dark, they are disregarded. If the Jedi are meant to be the protectors of the Light, then why do they criticize the core of it?

"That isn't to say that attachment isn't dangerous if influenced the wrong direction. But it is not necessarily more dangerous than other thing the Jedi use to their advantage. Every emotion one has can be tipped in the wrong direction. It can easily be warped and changed. Love can lead to the hatred of people trying to interfere with love. Knowledge can lead to an ignorance of other types of intelligence. Compassion can lead to the resentment of one who does not show the same amount of care.

"No matter what the Jedi cannot halt attachment, or even push it down. Just like intelligence or compassion or love, it demands to be recognized. It leads to living only a half-life, less than complete."

"Anakin never tried to ignore his attachment." Ahsoka said, having been listening intently to the Daughter's sermon. "He might never had said it, but he was obviously attached to Obi-wan and even Artoo."

She smiled. "And you. But yes, Skywalker was never one to ignore his emotions. But it was the fact that he was never taught by the Jedi to utilize his attachments, only to disregard them. Emotions are a dangerous thing, especially for force-users. They are powerful but easily influenced."

Something clicked. "So the Dark Side, or the emperor, or whoever turned Anakin, used his emotions, the ones he was never taught to control or speak about, to influence him." Ahsoka realized excitedly.

"Precisely. The man who calls himself Darth Sidious found his way into the very depths of your master's emotion and attachments and twisted them. He showed support for the feelings that the Jedi never wanted to be shown, forced Skywalker to think that there was no place for those emotions in the Light Side and only the Dark accepts them, when in reality it is exactly the opposite."

"So your saying that Anakin turning to Sith was the Jedi's fault. Or Obi-Wan's?"

"Never. Their aversion to attachment is understandable. It is somewhat more dangerous than any other condition. Master Kenobi did the best with what he was given, and he tried all he knew to keep Skywalker in the Light. But, whether he realizes this or not, his former apprentice was already too far gone when he allowed himself to notice the path that the boy was on. Kenobi was too clouded by the charade of detachment, as well as the toll of the war and the illusion set in place by the Dark side, to see it, as were the other Jedi."

The Daughter paused her steady stroll to pick a flower on the side of the path.

"Ma'am?" Ahsoka asked timidly, still processing all the information she was just exposed to.

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"Was the…uhh…poisoning…of Anakin's attachment to me what drove him to the dark side?"

"Have you ever considered why your trial on Coruscant seemed so biased?" The Daughter asked, yet again ignoring Ahsoka's direct question.

"Ehhh…" She searched for an answer. "A bit, at the time I just blamed the war paranoia, but sometimes it seemed so deliberate."

The Daughter picked another flower. "It was. The Emperor, or I supposed the Chancellor at the time, tried his hardest to make sure you were killed, as an attempt to push your master further away from the Jedi. Even when you survived the plan worked in his favor. With your expulsion from the Order, Anakin found new distrust in the Jedi, however incorrect it was."

"So it _was_ my fault." Ahsoka said quietly, imagining what her master must have felt when she walked down the steps of the Temple all those years ago. The pain and humiliation he must have felt at having his Padawan abandon him.

"It was not any one person's fault. Only the fault of the Sith. Some blame falls on the shoulders of the Jedi, yes, but they too were tricked by the Dark Side. Your actions may have contributed to Skywalker's fall from the Light, but they were not nearly the tipping point." The Daughter explained apathetically.

The pair grew quiet again. The being of the force found interest in another flower and started to tie the few she had collected in a small bouquet.

"As enlightening as this conversation is, what good does this really do me? I'm still dead. All of this is in the past, what's the point?" Ahsoka spoked up after a time.

"The balance of the force is a delicate one." Ahsoka sighed. Could she ever just get a simple answer? "And no one walks the line between the light and dark as closely as Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One." The Daughter continued. "His is more susceptible to the influence of either side than any other being, even my father. Just like a coin is as likely to land on one side than it is to land on the other. Skywalker had the same aptitude to land in the Light than he had to land in the Dark. But that does not mean the winds cannot try to tip it the way they desire. The influence of the Dark outweighed the support of the Light, resulting in a dangerous consequence."

"I understand. "Ahsoka interrupting, starting to get irritable. "But the past cannot be changed! What is done is done, there is nothing I can do to change something that happened practically another life ago."

The Daughter faced her, smirking at the Togruta with knowing eyes.

Ahsoka's mouth hung open. "Is there?"

She turned down the path and started her stroll again, still smiling.

"Oh, come on! That's not an answer!" Ahsoka ran in front in of her. "Can I change the past or not? Can I change Anakin's destiny? Can I change my destiny?"

"Isn't that the question?" The Daughter replied simply. "It plagues us all, even me." She paused looking at the trees around them, almost lost in her own world. "We wonder that if we had done something differently would we have ended up somewhere else, or would the Universe have righted itself eventually." She sighed. "Or would it have ended up worse."

The Daughter looked her directly in the eyes and continued to walk. Ahsoka followed slowly, in a state of shock and confusion at what she was assumed The Daughter was trying to tell her. "I am giving you an opportunity that very few people have in their lives. I am allowing you to start over." The Daughter continued soberly, all the mischief from moments ago replaced with graveness. "But I must give you five warnings. The first is that even if the winds can tip a coin to land on one side or the other, it may ultimately land the way that it wants no matter what outside force acts upon it. Whatever you change it may be futile. Skywalker might be on a path he truly wants, and when a person is that determined there is little that can be done to change their minds."

Ahsoka shook her head, still dumbfounded that she was about to restart her life. "I know my master. He is a good person in his soul. He just made wrong choices."

The Daughter nodded. "It is interesting that you think that, because it corresponds with my next warning: If let this path run its course, Darth Vader will die as Anakin Skywalker. He will return to the Light Side for the last few moments of his life. There will be peace in the galaxy, eventually. If do not succeed in changing your future for the better, you may be risking that one."

The Togruta paused, conflicted. But the choice was simple really. "But I will still be saving all the lives he took. And I _will_ succeed."

"The third warning is: you must not tell anyone of the first life you lived. You must not give any hint that you have lived this before. Sometimes knowing the future is the very thing that causes it to take place."

Ahsoka nodded solemnly, but her mind was really spinning with what she would do when she saw her master and all her friends again.

"The final and most important warning is: this is your only chance to rewrite history. You will not be given this opportunity to fix the past again. There are limitations to the power I possess, and I believe that after this we will know if Skywalker's destiny is set in stone."

"I understand." Ahsoka's voice cracked under the weight of her emotions.

They finally reached the ended of the long path at which rested a cliff. She couldn't tell what was beyond, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. At the top of the drop sat a beautiful courtyard.

The Daughter stopped when they reached the middle of the stone tiles and smiled at her. "Now, to when would you like to return? All the way to your birth? Or to the beginning of your apprenticeship?"

"Being born again would be too weird. And I don't think I have to go that far back to when I first met Anakin, but…" Ahsoka paused, still unsure. She glanced around at the courtyard and the design of the stones caught her eye. She was immediately reminded of the Jedi Temple and a memory flashed through her mind as clear as the day it took place.

Ahsoka sighed. "I know where to go."

The Daughter nodded, and she didn't even need to voice her decision. The woman placed a finger on her forehead and she was engulfed by a bright light.

"Ahsoka," An achingly familiar voice pulled from her reverie. The courtyard and The Daughter were gone, replaced by the walls of the Jedi Counsel room and the faces of the men she had once trusted more than anyone else.

"I am so sorry," Anakin Skywalker, her master said. "About everything." He looked exactly like she remembered from the war, not from her last memory of him in his black armor. His eyes were still bright blue and he still proudly wore Jedi robes. Obi-Wan stood in his usually placed next to his best friend, as official and kind as always. She couldn't respond, only nod, still disoriented from everything she had gone through in the last twenty-four hours.

"You have our most humble apologizes, little 'Soka." The first Jedi she ever met spoke up and she held back tears. "The Council was wrong to accuse you."

"You have shown such great strength and resilence in your struggle to prove your innocence." Master Saesee Tiin told her.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"This was actually your great trial." Master Windu spoke up. "Now we see that. We understand that the force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

This is what bothered her the first time around. The Jedi weren't admitting they were wrong, at least not Windu, they were saying that it was meant to be and that her suffering was for the better.

"Back into the Order, you may come." Master Yoda said, in his strange accent, bringing her straight back to the days of her childhood.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka." Her master offered. His voice was as caring as she remembered, nothing like the monster that killed her. Anakin pulled her Padawan braid from his pocket. "I'm asking you back."

Incredibly, she hesitated, falling right back into the life she had lived before. He looked at her expectantly, like he was confused as to why she would ever not want to return as his apprentice. In actuality, she didn't immediately grab the braid because she was too afraid she would pass out from the storm raging in her head.

In the life before she closed Anakin's hand around the beads, but this time, carefully, she picked it from his hand and refastened it to her headdress, resting it in a place that felt right, even after all the years she lived without it.

The Jedi all around her, the faces of the dead and lost burned into her mind, smiled, fully alive.

Ahsoka Tano was not ready, but she had to be. The fate of her master, the fate of the Jedi, the fate of her friends, and the fate of the galaxy was in her hands.

She had to be ready.

 **Author's Note:** **So that was a long one with a lot of writing. All of the philosophy in that came from my brain so I don't really know if it makes any sense on paper. The Daughter and Mortis were seen in a three episode arc in Clone Wars and I'm nor sure if I interpreted it right but that's my idea of what she really was, like the physical embodiment of the Light Side. The dialogue at the bottom comes directly from Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode The Wrong Jedi, so that doesn't belong to me. Actually none of this belongs to me so I should probably be doing a disclaimer. Please don't expect them to be this long or updated this quickly. I had half written when I posted the first chapter and I was on a role. I'm terrible at plot pushers but good at explainers like this chapter, if that makes any sense. Please keep reviews kind. Forgive spelling and grammar and if it isn't exactly perfectly canon. Thank you.**


	3. Anakin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Ahsoka awoke the next morning, she thought she still dreaming. She momentarily forgot where she was and assumed that her room in the Temple was just a figment of her imagination. But as her eyes adjusted to the morning light all of the memories from the previous day came flooding back to her.

After she returned to the past, she and Anakin had eaten a typical modest meal from the mess hall before retiring to an early bed. They, as master and student, shared chambers, but she had her own room.

The night before she had given the excuse of being exhausted from the trials and her adventures from the last few days, which was not untrue. By her biological time clock she had fought Vader, died, and been brought to the past all in the last twenty-four hours. Despite her best efforts to stay attentive to Anakin and his emotions, she was too tired to try and change anything at that point and was asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow.

The sun gleamed through the small window in her simple bedchamber. She had not had enough energy the night before to close the shades, so the skyline of Coruscant was clearly visible. In some ways it seemed brighter than it had in her original time. Even the sun seemed to have more life. While Imperial Center always seemed to have a sinister tinge to it, this capital city still had the sense of hope that it used to have.

 _That it never lost._ Ahsoka thought. All of her memories were yet to happen, so could she really say her past was the past, or the future? That thought just gave her headache.

Regardless, the skyline was absent of the Imperial propaganda that constantly graced Coruscant in her timeline, replaced by wartime news and ads for new technology, just like she remembered.

Anakin and her rooms were also exactly the same as her memories. They were rarely used, since she and her master were often in off-world, but they still held the same comfort and familiarity that they always had.

When Ahsoka stepped into the common room, complete with a small kitchen and a few chairs, she noted that Anakin's door was still closed. He always used to be awake before her, already preparing some sort of breakfast. Once mentioning he had difficulty sleeping in the silence of the Temple, used to the sounds of the war. He had cited this as his excuse when she caught him leaving one night. Anakin had claimed he took walks or speed rides to help him fall back asleep. She hadn't believed him then, and definitely didn't now, but hadn't pushed. He was her master and she should trust him.

Despite her exhaustion the night before, she was still an early riser, a habit conditioned by years of running and spying. As a teenager, which she supposed she was now, she was never awake earlier than Anakin, appreciating any sleep she could get. But that time was long over, at least it used to be.

She walked into the refresher. It was more cluttered than other parts of the apartment, though still impeccably clean. Anakin was by no means a neat freak, but he had been raised by Obi-Wan and certainly had some of his habits, at least in the 'fresher. She knew Anakin's private bedroom was littered with droid parts and tools he could tinker with. But their essential belongings were always organized such that they could leave at the moment's notice. She, being raised as a Jedi had very few personal items and rarely ever brought along the things she did have.

Ahsoka peeled off her clothes. She hadn't changed the night before, so she was still wearing something she had been for at least a day, maybe more. Ahsoka looked down at her body. It was obviously much younger, and absent of the scars she had acquired over the years. She was still adjusting to the limitations of her younger body and her shorter Lekkus. She had spent a decade and a half building her abilities, and now all of her progress has been reversed. Her skin was smoother and cleaner, but the bodily maturity she had developed was gone. She was a teenager again, too skinny and short.

Ahsoka emerged from the 'fresher wearing a clean set of clothes and set a pot of tea on the stove. She placed a piece of bread in the toaster and cut a piece of fruit to eat.

She spent the next hour basking in the morning light contemplating the life she had lived, before pushing it completely from her mind.

Anakin's door sliding open pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin said, stretching and groaning.

 _Snips_ , Ahsoka thought. _I haven't heard that in a long time._ But she stopped herself before she could lose herself in the memories of a life that will never take place.

"Good morning, Master."

"You're up early." He said as he poured a glass of blue milk for himself.

"You're not." She responded curtly, staring out the window.

Anakin looked sheepish. "Yeah, I guess." He moved on almost too quickly. "Uhhh…we don't ship out again for a few days, so we've got some time on Coruscant for training. Which is great, it's high time we go back to the basics for a bit."

Ahsoka nodded. She could sense his hesitation. "Okay, Master let's get to it." She said maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Ahsoka jumped up quickly, her fruit fell off the table, but Anakin caught it and set it back down on her plate.

"Okay, calm down Ahsoka, we've got all day. Let me grab some breakfast first." He laughed, a laugh that used to haunt her dreams.

She wasn't really pretending; she was actually excited to train. Yes, she was freaked out to be there, but she was also incredibly happy. Sitting around the table with the man who killed her was sort of disturbing, but this was also Anakin and this was a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Ahsoka was also struck by the peace in the force around her. Not only was Coruscant physically brighter, but the spirit surrounding it was. The Force had clarity. While she could still sense the Dark growing, the Light was much stronger the Dark.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::STAR WARS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good morning, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said brightly.

Obi-Wan walked into the room where she and Anakin were sparring. "Hello, Ahsoka. You're very…awake this morning."

Anakin nodded, shooting her a confused look. "She was awake before me, that never happens."

She paused, trying to remember what exactly her lie was. "I'm—ah—just happy to be back."

Anakin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're all happy your back."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Agreed. But shouldn't you be meditating? This is what this time is meant for."

"Yeah, we'll get to that." Ahsoka's master shrugged him off.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Anakin grinned and lifted his practice saber. "Would you like to join us, Master?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll pass, but please don't let me deter you. By all means, continue."

Anakin smirked at his former master. "You're just worried you'll lose."

"Anakin, I am sure you don't mean that."

"But of course Master." Anakin said with a bow.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, again, something he did quite often when he was with his former apprentice. "Unlike you, I can stay away from a fight."

Anakin scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it. Come on Snips, let's go again." He said without breaking his mocking eye contact with Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka jumped into action. She was doing her best to hold back, trying to channel her Jedi training and not the survival techniques she had picked up from Bounty Hunters and thugs after she left the Order.

They had been sparring for an hour or two and she had realized that Anakin fought differently than Vader did. Darth Vader couldn't move very agilely in his life support suit and compensated for it with force and power. Anakin Skywalker was wild and flexible in his movements. His aggression was certainly there, but controlled. It was almost exactly like the Daughter described. Everything was present, but it mattered what he was focusing on.

She had seen him loose control before, like when he thought Obi-Wan had been killed by that bounty hunter but was actually undercover. Anakin had told her then that he would hunt the supposed killer to the ends of the galaxy to bring justice for Obi-Wan's murder. Anakin was a beacon of Light, but it still cast shadow.

The battle between them was not desperate or angry, but almost teasing. Ahsoka and Anakin whipped around each other, almost like a dance. Somewhere along the way even he disappeared. There was nothing else in the galaxy than Ahsoka and her lightsaber. It was like an extension of her body.

In an instant, or maybe an hour, she found herself pinned by Anakin.

"Ugh," She groaned, not even having to act anymore. She just slipped into old habits. "I swear one day I'll beat you, Master."

Anakin laughed. "We'll see about that."

He pulled her up. To her astonishment and embarrassment they had gathered quite the crowd with their show.

"She almost had you, Anakin." Obi-Wan commented, returning Anakin's humorous tone from earlier.

"Agree, I do. Your skills, improved, they have." Master Yoda said.

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "I've been practicing."

"In the last few days?" Master Windu said, staring at her curiously. It seemed like he was going to inquire more, but Master Koon cut him off.

"Well, you're certainly a very gifted Padawan. And one day you will be an exemplary Jedi. But you still have much to learn, little 'Soka."

"I know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::STAR WARS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the day went by quickly. She and Anakin never got around to meditation, spending the entire day sparring. Obi-Wan scolded the pair for a while, but eventually joined them.

Watching Anakin and Obi-Wan spar is thrilling. They know each other so well that it was almost a game to them, and tirelessly long. Whenever one got the upper hand, the other would easily trip him up. It usually ended in a draw, but sometimes one bested the other. That circumstance tended to result in childlike gloating from the winner, even if it was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a respectable and calm Jedi in most situations, but when it came to Anakin, he lost a degree of reserve. They were closer than most Masters and Padawans should be after the apprenticeship is over. Even in combat they were less partners, and more best friends, like brothers. If Anakin was meant to be her father figure, Obi-Wan was definitely her Uncle keeping them in line.

Ahsoka returned to their apartment that night with a smile. It had been a perfect day. Anakin had been happy and open to her the entire time. It was incredible to her that someone so filled with Light could somehow become what he became.

"How long did you say we're on Coruscant this time, Master?" Ahsoka asked as they were eating dinner.

He sat back in his chair. "Don't know. I expect just a few more days. There's some business in the Outer Rim we'll probably get called in for, but we've got time."

"Huh. I thought we'd have less time."

"Yeah, these last few days feel like they've been years." Anakin said. "But don't worry, Snips. That's all over, now."

She almost asked what he was talking about when she remembered. The last few days she had been under trial and on the run. Ahsoka could only imagine the wear it had put on her master. He needed to trust the Jedi and the Republic and her, who were all working against each other. There were times from her past she couldn't remember and that would most likely be dangerous for her cover, but she would never forget that time and the pain and betrayal she had felt.

"I'm fine, Master," she assured him. "It's in the past."

"Are you sure?" He said hesitantly. "You've been acting weird all day."

 _Kriff_ , she thought. (A/N: Star War version of a swear word. I'm basically using it as the f-word)

"I'm fine. Just trying to get back into the swing of things." Ahsoka said.

He didn't look convinced but didn't press.

Eventually she retired to her bed chamber and Anakin to his. Ahsoka meditated on her bed. She had gotten into the habit of clearing her head before she went to sleep in the future, or the past, well the future. Ugh. Anyway, it kept away nightmares, dreams of Jedi dying around her and she not being able to do anything.

Ahsoka was about to finally get some rest when she heard, or rather sensed, movement in the apartment. Anakin's soft footsteps could be felt through the ground. He was taking another one of his nighttime strolls. It was most likely just a way to go to sleep, but she wasn't entirely sure. As a teenager, at least the first time, she would never had followed him. But she wasn't that person anymore and this might have something to do with how he fell to the Dark Side. Maybe he was meeting someone? Palpatine or another person trying to turn him to the Sith?

Regardless, it was her duty to protect him. So, despite any reservations she had out of respect for his privacy, she snuck after him. She stayed far enough behind him that he couldn't sense her already well shielded force signature and following him out the Temple and into the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::STAR WARS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was days like today that made him forget the war. Wonderful days in the Temple spent playing around with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. There were very few things that could make a day like this any better, and he was about to do one of them.

Almost every night he had on Coruscant he spent with his secret wife, Padmé. He had refrained from leaving the Temple last night, knowing that he shouldn't leave Ahsoka alone, and knowing that Padmé would understand.

But he couldn't stay away much longer, so when he was sure Ahsoka was dead to the world he stealthily left the apartment with Artoo in tow. In his speeder he followed the usual roundabout route he took to visit his wife, through some less than civilized alleyways all the way to the Senate Apartment Complex and Padmé's penthouse.

"Master Ani!" Threepio said happily as he walked through the door, ruining his plans of jumping up behind his wife and scaring her.

"Anakin!" Padmé jumped up from her spot of the couch and ran into his arms, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Angel."

She smiled at him, but he could tell she knew he wasn't fine. "How's Ahsoka?"

"She's…well she's…" He sighed. "She's different. I mean I think this last week has changed her trust in the Jedi." Anakin paused as he tried to think of the right words. "She hesitated."

"When?" Padmé asked gently.

"When I gave her back her Padawan braid. I don't think she was sure she wanted to come back."

His wife nodded. "It makes sense for her to somewhat lose faith in the Jedi after what she's been through. I even find myself questioning the Republic's justice system. How could someone who was completely innocent be found guilty, and someone as kind as Ahsoka?"

"There's a war on, Padmé. People are scared, they're jumping to conclusions." Anakin shook his head. "But enough about that. I've missed you. I feel like I haven't really since you in forever. There hasn't been any time since I got back to Coruscant."

"There you and I agree."

Their lips touched for one glorious moment before they were interrupted by a large crash. Anakin immediately lit his lightsaber, brandishing it in front of him.

Laying on the terrace, clearly having fallen from the roof, was his Padawan. She was staring at him and Padmé, whom he still had an arm around, with her mouth hanging open.

"Ah—Ahsoka? Where did you come from?" Padmé asked with her eyes wide.

Ahsoka ignored her. "What the kriff is going on?" She cried, obviously dumfounded.

The shock of her stunning arrival finally wearing off, Anakin and Padmé sprang away from each other.

"It—it's not wh—what is look like, I swear!" Anakin sputtered.

Ahsoka pushed herself off the ground. "How long have you two been…ah…canoodling?!"

Anakin fought the urge to laugh. "Canoodling?"

His apprentice turned bright red. "Yeah, you know…um—canoodling?"

He and Padmé glanced at each other, holding in the urge to burst into laughter or tears.

"We're not…uh…canoodling?" He responded sheepishly.

Padmé gave him a pointed look. "I have no idea how you're going to explain away this one."

"I'll find a way." He said.

His wife rolled her eyes. "You might as well tell her."

"Why can't you?"

"Anakin."

He sighed and turned towards Ahsoka, who was still looking between them incredulously. "Ahsoka, Padmé and I, we're…umm…"

"Please just spit it out, Master."

"We're married." He said.

Ahsoka actually looked somewhat relieved, "You have no idea how much sense this makes." She muttered.

"What?" Padmé asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ahsoka blushed. "How…how long?"

"Since the start of the Clone Wars." Anakin said quietly.

"So you're telling me that this entire time you have been secretly married to Senator Amidala?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

Ahsoka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Holy kriff, Anakin. Do the Jedi know? Does Obi-Wan know?"

"No, and you can't tell them, especially not Obi-Wan." He said urgently.

Ahsoka didn't respond. Anakin had never seen her so betrayed and confused. The fact that he was causing her this pain hurt him so much.

Padmé looked at Anakin, studying his expression. "Threepio, Artoo, come with me. I'll leave you two alone." She turned to her husband. "Talk to her." She whispered harshly in his ear.

With Padmé gone, the silence seemed so much more deafening.

"I wanted to tell you." He said, his voice small.

"Why didn't you?" She sighed, staring out the window.

"It was never the right time."

Ahsoka laughed condescendingly. "I'm sure there was a point in the last three years when you could have mentioned, 'Hey, Snips. By the way I've been lying to you this entire time. Actually I'm married to Senator Amidala. Would you pass the Blue Milk?"

Anakin looked down. "I wasn't sure how'd you'd react. And I guess my fears were warranted."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're obviously not handling it very well."

She looked even more outraged. "I'm not mad that you're married, I'm angry and hurt that you didn't tell me. After everything we've been through as a team why couldn't you just tell me? Were you ever going to?"

He hesitated, trying to figure out the words to explain this to her. "After the war is over, win or lose, I'm leaving the Order."

She softened slightly.

He continued. "Padmé is going to leave the Senate. We're going to live on Naboo and start a family."

"You were going to abandon me." Ahsoka murmured.

"What? No, never!" Anakin said, dismayed. "I would never abandon you. The truth is Ahsoka, you will be a Knight long before this war is over. You are more than capable, it's just your age that makes the Counsel hesitant. And even if you aren't, I have no doubt that Obi-Wan will be there for you."

"What about Obi-Wan? You would leave him?"

Anakin exhaled. "Obi-Wan will be fine without me. He'll get over it, he always does."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Why didn't you tell him?"

He snorted. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't tell Obi-Wan because I _was_ sure how he'd react. Obi-Wan is a devout Jedi. He'd make sure I was be expelled by the Order the moment he found out."

"I don't believe that."

"Great, now you sound like Padmé."

"What does she think of this?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Well, she's the one I'm married to so…?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I mean, what does she think about not telling us?"

He sighed. "She thinks I should have told you a long time ago."

"I agree."

Silence fell between the pair again, this time comfortably instead of awkwardly.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Anakin asked timidly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. But you have to promise me that you won't lie to me anymore."

"Absolutely." Anakin said, relieved. "You're not going to make me tell Obi-Wan, are you?" He asked softly.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. "No, I'm not. That's your business, but please, Master, be careful. If you keep this secret long enough, Obi-Wan might never forgive you. And despite what you think, he cares for you. You two need each other."

"Maybe we did once, but we don't anymore." Anakin huffed.

Ahsoka stared at him like she was in another world. "No, you still do. You just haven't figured that out yet."

Anakin tried to ignore her, but that thought ate away at him. There had been a time in his life where he had been like a father to him. The older man had been there for him at some of his darkest times. Everything he knew about the galaxy and about being a man came from Obi-Wan and his mother.

Obi-Wan was his best friend, there was no denying that. there was a strong bond between them that had developed over the past thirteen or so years. But the question was, did Obi-Wan value their friendship over his training enough to keep his secret? Yesterday he would had said no with certainty, but based Ahsoka's reaction he wasn't so sure anymore.

"By the way, how did you follow me?" Anakin asked Ahsoka, shaking himself from his thoughts.

Ahsoka smiled knowingly. "I have my ways."

Anakin sighed. "Well, as happy as I am that you're okay with all of this, I'd really love to have some time alone with my wife." He blushed.

"Oh, say no more." Ahsoka grinned, turned on her heal, and left the couple to do whatever they do on a night like this.

 **Author's Note:** So there you have it, chapter 3. Ahsoka now officially knows about Padmé. I hope the humor was actually funny, I'm not very good at that. The last past was sort of meant to be told from Anakin's point of view to a certain degree. Also there is not meant to be any romantic tension between Anakin and Ahsoka. I'm fulling on the Anidala train. As always keep reviews kind and supportive. Thank you so much.


	4. Padmé

Disclaimer: Totally not mine. Unless you know something I do not?

The time eventually came for the Jedi to ship out, after a few days of relative peace spent equally between the Temple and Padmé's penthouse. Ahsoka met Anakin at her apartment the morning they planned to depart.

Since she had found them out they had been oddly open about their relationship, clearly enjoying not having to lie anymore. She had been over to Padmé's apartment for dinner one night where they had explained how they had ended up married. Ahsoka, still slightly confused as to how she could have missed it, began to become used to their strange but fitting relationship, so much so that she had covered from him a few times in the last few days.

It was still early morning when she pulled on to the speeder dock attached to the penthouse.

"Good morning, Ahsoka." Padmé, still in her oddly still fancy nightclothes, descended onto the terrace.

Ahsoka grinned. "Morning. Anakin ready yet?"

"He's just finishing up in the 'fresher."

Padmé gestured to the door. "Would you like something to eat? I've heard from Ani that Jedi meals leave much to be desired, not to mention the crap they feed you on missions."

Ahsoka laughed. "You aren't wrong, but I don't want to intrude."

She tilted her head. "It's nothing. Ahsoka, you might as well accept it. You're part of the family now. If you weren't before." The senator smiled at her.

The Togruta's heart softened. She had missed her friend. But she still shook her head. "I'm fine, really." This was the first she had been actually alone with Padmé since she had returned, though Padmé didn't know that.

"Sit down then," she said patting the spot next to her on the couch she had just positioned herself on.

Ahsoka plopped down next to her, gazing at the speeders rushing by.

Padmé glanced at her knowingly. "You know, you are like a daughter to him and one of his best friends. I know he would have been so lost if you had left the order. He would have missed you so much." A fierce wave of guilt swept through her. She had abandoned him the first time. What had Padmé thought then?

Her senatorial mask seemed to melt as she turned into Padmé Skywalker, the wife. "And I know you probably had your own reasons, but I wanted to thank you. For not leaving I mean. He would never admit it." She rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ he's too proud to admit it, but he needs you. Probably more than he realizes. He needs you and Obi-Wan to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid or reckless."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I think he'd do them whether we were there or not."

Padmé snorted and let out a weary sigh. "I don't doubt it, but I like to think you two somewhat diffuse the insanity. Anyway I love him, but Anakin is an idiot more often than not and he—I—people there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." She looked hesitant for a moment. "So I guess that's what I wanted to ask you. Please just make sure he makes his way home to me.." She paused. "I don't think I could handle everything without him." Her voice cracked.

For a woman who had made a career of being cool-headed and reasonable she could certainly let out all of her emotions out.

Ahsoka reached out and placed a hand over her friend's clenched ones. She squeezed gently. "I promise you, at all costs I will make sure that Anakin comes back to you in one piece." In her head she added, _"And still completely following the light."_

Padmé squeezed back, unshed tears glittering in her eyes. She sheepishly looked up, more aware of the conversation. "I'm sorry, I just—" She glanced down at their linked hands. "There isn't a day I regret marrying my husband. I love Ani, I love everything he is, but…" Padmé let a bitter laugh. "There are somedays I regret _letting_ myself fall in love with 'Anakin Skywalker', the 'Hero With No Hear', the Jedi knight. And it's not just the lying or the distance. Or even," she snorted shortly, "The difference of opinion. It's hard, but we both know our duties." She exhaled sharply and their gazes met. "Do you know how many times I have heard that he's dead on the holonet? I never know if it's true or not until either he contacts me or I hear about another crazy adventure. And I can never express genuine concern whenever someone suggests him for another life-threatening mission for the war." She sniffled.

"Even though every fiber of my being is telling me to not let him out of my sight, I know the galaxy needs him." Her voice suddenly changed and turned almost into a whisper. Her chocolate brown eyes were downcast as she studied her fingers. "I am terrified, absolutely terrified for the day I find out he's gone. I know that's it's coming. I've prepared myself for that since I realized I loved him. But the only way I can think I would find out is during a senate meeting and I don't know if I can stand that." Ahsoka nodded with understanding." But no one knows we're married, not even my family. No one, expect maybe Obi-Wan would know enough about our—uh—friendship to tell me." She wiped away an invisible tear. "I always thought he suspected, but I doubt he knows the extent of how far we went."

"It's Obi-Wan. I don't think those words are in his vocabulary." Ahsoka laughed, trying to diffuse the tension.

Padmé offered a small smile. "From what I've heard, it turns he's well versed in that sort of language."

Ahsoka feigned shock, having heard it from the man himself on a drunken night on Tatooine. "Are we talking about the same Obi-Wan.?"

She nodded slyly. "Being married to a gossip does have its perks."

"What's this about a gossip?" Anakin strode down onto the veranda in his usual Jedi robes, peering over the pair nonchalantly.

Ahsoka, suddenly aware that the supportive handholding was distinctly un-Jedi like, leapt away. Neither Anakin and Padmé would bat an eye over it, but the habit had come from her years of not shying away from affection later in life, definitely not her conservative Jedi training, however unorthodox Anakin was.

Padmé laughed, a laugh Ahsoka had learned was specifically reserved for Anakin. "Ani, we both know you are the biggest gossip on Coruscant."

"I have no idea what you mean." He said, strapping his glove tightly over his mechanical hand.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Master, you can never keep your mouth shut, even in the middle of a battle. It's almost gotten you killed multiple times."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "She's exaggerating." Anakin said quickly.

"Oh, I'm sure." His wife said dryly.

Ahsoka jumped to her feet. "Are you ready Master? We're gonna be late as it is."

He nodded distractedly, placing his hands over his belt to check he had everything. "I think I'm ready."

Padmé pursed her lips, "Really?"

Anakin opened his mouth slowly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Yeah!"

"Hundred percent sure?"

He went silent and turned bright red.

"Ani?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What did you forget?"

"My lightsaber, darling."

"And why aren't going to get that?"

"Because that would be an act of defeat. And I will not admit defeat."

"Anakin?"

"Yes, love?"

"Stop being a child."

"Yes, honey." He turned on his heel and marched back into the apartment, with decidedly less swagger than with which he crashed into their conversation with.

Padmé shook her head. "He's always been like that. I met him when he was nine, he was exactly like that then too, except shorter."

Ahsoka smiled.

The senator rose to her level, her humorous demeanor fading into the more serious expression she had worn before her husband had interrupted. She pulled her nightgown closer to her body as the early Coruscant breeze flew through the terrace.

"Ahsoka, please don't mention what I said to Anakin. You know him. If you tell him, the thought will spiral and he'll never let it go. And regardless, whatever I feel doesn't matter." She sighed firmly. "What matters at this point is the galaxy and the war. His mind needs to be there, both of ours does. It's just I've never had anyone to talk to about this. Threepio isn't very good at holding a conversation."

"I understand, Padmé." Against her better judgement, she placed a comforting hand on the senator's shoulder. "If you ever need someone to talk to about this, I'm here." She paused." And I meant what I said, I promise I he'll come back to you."

Padmé gave her a curious look. "I can believe I'm saying this, but Anakin was right, your ordeal has changed you. You are so much more mature now, it's like you're a whole new woman."

Ahsoka jerked away suddenly, startled that it was so obvious.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Padmé said apologetically. "It's good, it suits you. And hopefully it will rub off on Anakin."

Ahsoka giggled nervously, thankful for the easy leeway. "After spending so much time with Obi-Wan, I think he's immune to that kind of influence."

They both laughed, inexplicably exploding into a sort of rare and simple joy.

"What's so funny?" Anakin arrived again, this time totting his lightsaber. "I got it, you happy now?" Padmé rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "You ready Snips?"

Ahsoka nodded, embracing Padmé to say good bye. As she pulled away Padmé whispered in her ear. "Please keep your promise." She tightened her grip on her friend to reassure her.

Anakin and Padmé then hugged, Padmé placing a kiss on his cheek and Anakin pressing his lips against her forehead. The two parted, Anakin following Ahsoka towards the speeder.

The master and padawan then flew away, Anakin insisiting on driving, as usual. Ahsoka watched as Padmé waving figure on the veranda disappeared into the roar of Coruscanti traffic.

Anakin, his stoic eyes still glued to the crowded lanes, wore a stiff expression. Ahsoka could tell this was as difficult for him as it was for Padmé.

"Where are we going again, Master?" She asked lightly, trying to slip back into the eager student persona she had been perfecting since she arrived.

"Uh—Ringo Vinda."

"Ooo, the planet with space station around it?"

"That's the one."

"Is Obi-Wan coming?"

Anakin, shaking off his haze, shook his head. "He's still needed here, but Masters Tiplee and Tiplar will be joining us, as well as Rex and the guys, obviously."

Ahsoka sucked in a breath, trying to remain calm. She had heard this story a million times from Rex. The mission he began to realize something was wrong with the Republic and one of his biggest regrets. He hadn't acted the first time, but with a little persuading maybe she could save Fives and take the first step to stopping Order 66. She only didn't expect it to happen so quickly. But whatever happened she swore to herslef she would keep her promise. Ahsoka knew now that Padmé was the key to protecting Anakin, one way or another

Author's Note:Sorry it has been so long and it was a pretty short chapter. I totally lost track of this. It could be easier or harder from this point on. I plan on following the rest of the Star Wars: the Clone Wars episodes that Netflix added because at least a couple are relevant to the Star Wars series as a whole. I will eventually get to RotS and maybe even something having to do with Rogue One or ANH, hopefully in this century. It was hard to get Padmé's characterization right so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good, I tried. I really wanted Ahsoka to understand Anakin's life on Coruscant before they got the battle part. Please comment, but don't be mean. Thank you!


	5. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no OCs, though there are some words taken directly from the episode "The Unknown" Season 6 Episode 1.**

The battle raged for days before anything out of the ordinary happened. Ahsoka was glad to be back in the thick of combat after having spent most of her adult life working through espionage. It was strange at first, to be back with the 501st after so long, but she jumped right back in. She has actually stop herself from telling Rex to not call her Commander anymore, because, incredibly, she still was Commander Tano.

It was such an adjustment to not being the more experienced member of a team. Rex had once told her, "Experience outranks everything." She had finally reached a point where she was most experienced member of her team when she worked with Ezra and Kanan. But now she was yet again the little Padawan who had to listen to what everyone said. Maybe that was a good thing, for now. Either way, Rex had treated her the same when she was older as when she was younger, if that makes any sense, claiming she had earned his respect a long time ago.

As for Anakin, well, things were certainly different. Not just from the last time they met. Well, he killed her the last time. But different from her memories of this time the first time, and when they had run into each other mere weeks before the Republic fell. Ugh, her brain hurt.

The odd change might have been that she was now one of a few people in the galaxy who knew Anakin's secret, but she suspected it had more to do with the trial. Despite it having happened more than fifteen years, she still remembered that time like it was yesterday, as it had changed her life forever and had played over and over in her mind for the entire time.

She, Anakin, and their men had been tasked in pushing the droid armies to the brink. If they took the massive space station ringing the planet they would essentially be taking the planet below. The battle itself wasn't much of a battle, more synchronized attacks designed to weaken their defenses. It was tedious work, but necessary.

The 501st was joined by the twin Jedi masters, Tiplee and Tiplar, and their clone contingents. They were the type of masters Anakin made sure she showed respect to, not like some he mocked behind their backs. The pair had proved themselves to her regardless of her master's opinion, not that it mattered much to them. The twins treated their men with respect, and not like mindless soldiers. That's all that mattered to Ahsoka.

It was rare to have siblings in the Order, though not unheard of. Families, especially twins, had unusually strong bond through the force. She had heard stories of Tiplee and Tiplar being able to sense each other's distress across the galaxy, something very few Jedi bonds had the strength to do.

The stroops on their last resources, having been in a deadlock with the Separatist forces for days. The squads had pushed past the Seps' defenses, but the command post was still up for grabs. They planned for Tiplee to go down one passage way and Tiplar to go down the other, while Ahsoka and Anakin pressed through the middle.

"If were making a run, we'll need backup." Master Tiplar's clone Commander informed Anakin as they crouched around a holomap of the facility. "My men are severely depleted."

"Snips, you take Tup, Fives, and a few others and join Master Tiplar." Anakin said.

"Of course, Master." The group split and Ahsoka turned to the clones. "You ready boys? Gather some men and report to Master Tiplar."

"We're on it, sir." Fives responded confidently. Tup didn't even look up. He flinched and put a hand to his temple.

"You okay, Tup?" She asked, watching him closely.

"Wh—oh yeah, right, Commander." He said, still rubbing his face.

Ahsoka, trained through years in the rebellion, reassured him. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. We've certainly faced worse."

"Oh—um—sure," he answered distractedly. "Yeah."

She smiled, not totally convinced, but still walked away, sending Fives a look to check on him. Ahsoka watched as they talked for a few moments before Tup put him helmet back on and stalked to join the others as Tiplar began to push forward.

She had no idea what was coming.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was battles like this she missed. The thrill of your lightsaber (she wasn't totally sure about having the green back, the white seemed to fit her better, but they would have to do) swishing through the air against the frenzy of blast bolts rushing towards you. The feeling of excitement you get when you strike down an attack droid in comparison to the vague sense of horror you're faced with when fighting a Stormtrooper knowing there is a real human inside, was refreshing.

Ahsoka whipped her lightsaber against the onslaught of fire. She is fighting beside Fives with Master Tiplar just ahead. Tup was still holding his head, not even firing.

"Trooper, get it together." She was in commander mode, the one place she could cancel Fulcrum.

"This is not the time to freeze up. We're almost to the finish line. Come on!" Fives shouted.

The troops pushed ahead, for the first time making reasonable headway. Ahsoka glanced away from Tup, distracted for a moment when a blaster bolt almost cut her head off.

Suddenly, Tiplee cried out, sensing what would come to pass on moments later.

When Ahsoka turned around Tup stood over the body of Master Tiplar, his helmet off, his eyes wild, and his blaster still smoking.

Ahsoka's breath caught. She watched in horror as the first casualty of Order 66 crumpled to the ground.

As quickly as the blaster shot, everyone sprang into action. Fives tackled Tup to the ground and pulled him up again in an arm lock. Tiplee ran to her sister's body as Anakin and Ahsoka continued to deflect blaster fire.

Anakin's stoic battle mask hid the cloud of conflicted emotion Ahsoka felt swirling around him. She could feel his concern radiating for Tiplee and for Tup, who Fives had in a choke hold

The onslaught increased while the squadron leaders were distracted forcing them to fall back. Tiplee gently cradled her sister and carried her limp body away from the battle. The retreat sent them almost all the way back to where they started this mission.

The Jedi Master dragging her sister's body seemed eerily calm, to anyone who wasn't a Jedi, which was Ahsoka now, she guessed. The years in the Rebellion had made her unused to the stoicism of the Jedi. The men and women she fought with were resilient and relenting when tragedy struck, but even they allowed themselves to visibly grieve. The Jedi were far from unfeeling, but their devotion to serenity was irritating at 's face was calm, but Ahsoka sensed her remorse and worry.

Rex and Fives forced Tup into a chair. The clone had gone limp and seemed barely conscious.

Ahsoka hurried to Rex's side, followed quickly by Anakin.

"How's he doing Rex?" Anakin asked.

"I'm…" The captain hesitated, "Not sure general. It seems like he just snapped." Rex bent down to the disoriented clone, "Tup, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes captain." Tup murmured.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Rex roughly gripped Tup's armor. His voice was brittle.

"Rex." She warned before she could stop herself. That was the confident agent talking, not confused Padawan.

"Sorry Commander." Rex said, unperturbed.

Through his delirium, Tup muttered. "Good soldiers follow orders...good soldiers follow orders...good soldiers follow orders….good soldiers..."

A shiver spread through Ahsoka.

He repeated those four words over and over again. His wild eyes were unfocused and he gazed at the room like he was looking through them.

Until the words changed.

"Kill the Jedi."

Tup launched himself at Tiplee.

She reacted with the composure of a Jedi, pushing Tup into the wall. But for a moment Ahsoka sensed her pain. She masked it well, but Tiplee felt the same anguish that anyone would feel for their sister's death.

Anakin stopped Tiplee from going any further. A good little Jedi.

Oh Anakin, how did you fall so far.

 **A/N: Okay so I know over a year is a really fudging long time and I am so sorry for that. Yes, I am still alive. Ironically I have had most of this chapter written for most of that time. I started this before Ahsoka's true fate was revealed so none of this is possible which often turns me off writing or reading an AU that is structured like this.**

 **I've been trying to figure out how to go forward in this. Tell me in the comments: Do you think I should continue retelling the rest of the Clone Wars Lost Missions arcs and the new content that is being released (which I am super pumped about by the way!) or should I just jump around the timeline like I kind of want to do. I hope this was worth waiting a year for even though I am pretty sure its totally not.**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

 **-Lizzy**


End file.
